Sober
by goth4ever
Summary: General Pepper is holding a ceremony to honor the Star Fox team in their efforts during the war. Fox hates it. Time for Falco to pull his friend out of the muck. Fox x Falco, strong language at the beginning
1. Chapter 1

**[Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to give a little warning before this one. It's border lining on M because of the language in the first chapter, but after that, it's not so bad. This is a Fox x Falco story, so they'll be some foreplay towards the end. If you don't like it, don't read it. Easy.**

**Thanks! R&R!]**

Fox sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. His ears laid back as he gazed dully across the room at his formal military outfit. It was simple but still held authority. The jacket was white and had two gold rings around the ends of the sleeves. Of course there were medals and rows of ribbons on the chest of his jacket, then metals on the collar and on the shoulders. He had patches down the sleeves, showing he was a high ranking pilot and the leader of the Star Fox team that's been serving for about ten years. Under the white jacket went a white button up shirt and a black tie. The dress pants that went with it were black with a gold line going down the outside of the pant leg. His shoes were black and shined, looking so professional. The whole uniform hung there, looking so proud and beautiful.

And he hated it.

He wanted to rip it to shreds then soak it in gasoline. He wanted to throw it into a fire and watch it burn. He wanted to play target practice with all those damn Purple Hearts and Medals of Honor... Everything about his uniform made him sick, not because of the reason he got the awards. He didn't need medals to be proud of fighting for Corneria and his father, but he hated how he was viewed when he had that uniform on. To anyone that saw him wearing that, he was just some pile of flesh and blood with a shiny uniform. If you're friends with the leader of the most skilled and powerful air force team, who also just happens to be friends with the general of the entire military, you could get away with a lot. At least that's what they thought. And it was sort of true. Falco got away with a lot of shit Fox wouldn't let anyone else do, but Falco fought just as hard as Fox, so he had a right to fuck around.

But that wasn't the point. Fox was a person too. He didn't do what he did just to get some piece of copper painted gold. He did what he did because he knew it was right, because he knew his dad would do the same thing if he was in his shoes, because he loved his planet and wanted to protect everyone on it. He could give two shits what any ambassador thought of him, he knew he was the best, yet he still smiled and shook hands with everyone of the little fuckers.

Fox sighed. He wondered if his dad got this feeling...

"Yo Fox!" the vulpine suddenly heard a certain blue feathered aviator call from outside his door as he gave it a few bangs, "You ready?" Fox didn't answer him or look at the door. "Fox?" Falco tried again then opened the door and peeked his head inside. He looked at the other and raised an eyebrow, "Dude what are you doing?" he asked, walking into his friend's room.

Fox glanced over at him, looking him over with a quick flick of his bright emerald eyes, seeing his friend was in his formal military uniform too, which was the same as Fox's, right down to the medals and ribbons. He looked back up at the other's crystal blue ones, "Don't you look dashing?" he said dully then looked at his uniform again.

Falco put a hand on his hip, having a hand on the door. He tilted his head, "Why ain't you ready? We're leaving in ten minutes," he asked.

"I ain't goin',"

"What the hell you mean 'you ain't going'? Of course you're going! If I have to dress up like some shit eatin' monkey and smile like I give two shits about what those money pinchin' fucks have to say, then so do you!"

"Such a dirty month you have," Fox glanced at him again, "You know that?"

"Stop changing the subject,"

Fox looked away from him and back at his uniform. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, going quiet again. Falco watched his friend for a long moment then kicked the door shut. He walked over to him and plopped down beside him on the bed, "Ok," he said, propping his forearms up behind him so he could lean back against them, "Other than trying to develop laser vision to burn your suit with, what's on your mind?"

Fox shrugged, "Nothin',"

Falco looked at him then leaned towards him. He pressed his nose into the fur of Fox's cheek, making the vulpine close one eye and tilt his head to the side a little. He took a deep breath then pulled back, "You smell that? That smells like a load of shit," he said, "Now why don't we kick the tough guy act in the balls and get to the serious issue here,"

"What serious issue?" Fox asked, not looking bothered at all by his friend's lack of respect for his personal space, not that he had any when Falco was around. Being friends for so long, you just tend to not have personal space around each other.

"You're startin' to piss me off with that innocent act, Foxy," the bird said then looked at the other's uniform. Fox didn't say anything to this. It was quiet between them for a long moment before Falco looked back at his friend, "It's the image, isn't it? The image a shiny uniform gives,"

"Damn you're good," Fox said dryly then looked up at him, "I bet you're a beast at 20 Questions,"

"You know, you ain't the only one that wants to throw his uniform into a black hole. I hate this goddamn thing too, but I'm still gonna wear it, and you wanna know why I'm gonna wear this monkey suit?"

Fox looked back at his uniform, "You're going to tell me even if I say no,"

"I wear it, because I can get away with parking in the handicap parking space,"

Fox raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"Tch, no, but it got a smile out of you, didn't it?" Falco said with a grin.

The vulpine stared at him a moment but then looked away, unable to hold back a small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips, "Tch,"

"See? Told ya,"

"You're an ass hole,"

"Hey, this ass hole happens to be the only person that can get you to smile when you're having one of your 'Oh my life is so fucked up' moments," Falco wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Ok how about this? Put on your monkey suit, go and get your piece of copper, then play hooky with me,"

"Play hooky with you," Fox repeated, glancing up at him, "The last time I played hooky with you we ended up in the back of a stolen van with bucket of sea monkeys, duck tape, twelve cases of beer, and half our clothes were gone,"

"I told you, I didn't steal that van, I just took it without permission. But I promise it won't end up like that,"

"Oh no? What's going to be different? A bucket mayo instead of a bucket of sea monkeys?"

"Will you just shut up and trust me? You'll have fun,"

"Something tells me you're lying..."

Falco grabbed the other's muzzle and turned it so he would look at him. He gave him a look, "Since when do I lie to you, my fluffy little fuzz ball of a vulpine?" he asked. Fox returned his look with one of his own. Falco shied away at the look, "Ok ok, you win. Just put your monkey suit on, for me?" he batted his long eyelashes at him.

"Tch," Fox looked away, "I don't even like you,"

"Ok, well, then I guess I'll just go and tell Krystal how much you love her," Falco said, looking down at his nonexistent finger nails. He glanced at the other, hiding his smirk since he knew the tom couldn't really stand the vixen.

Fox's ear twitched in annoyance but he finally sighed and stood, "I hate you Falco," he said, walking across the room and grabbing his uniform.

Falco grinned, "I love you too Foxy," he stood, "Now hurry uuupp! You take forever!"

Fox grabbed the nearest thing to him and chucked it at the other. Falco put his hands over his head, dodging the paper weight, "Get the hell out of my room before I pluck your feathers out," he told him.

"Alright alright! I'm going! Damn!" Falco said then left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Once the bird was gone, Fox put on his uniform, not matter how much he hated it. He put his blaster under his jacket in his shoulder holster then walked out into the living room, where everyone was waiting.

"There you are Fox!" Peppy said, smiling, "My, I must say, you look quite dashing,"

"Thanks," Fox said a bit dully, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You're welcome. Alright team, let's get going! Don't want to be late for the general's party," the hare said then turned and started towards the hangers. Slippy and Krystal followed him but Falco stayed back to walk with Fox.

The bird tossed his arm around the other's shoulders and pulled him close, "Ok so here's what I'm thinking," he started, "We go to this stupid party, get our medals, maybe drink a little, dance a little, act like we're enjoying the fact that we're rutting our lives away there," he explained, making wild hand motions with his free hand, "Then, you and I will say that we've gotta step outside for a smoke,"

"But we don't smoke," Fox pointed out, glancing up at him.

"No, but they wouldn't not that. So, we'll go outside, jump in our planes then-..."

"But our planes make a lot of noise. They'll know we're leaving,"

"Will you just shut up? I've thought this out all yesterday,"

"All of yesterday?"

"What, do you think I was going in without a battle plan? Hello!" Fox couldn't help but give a small smile and roll his eyes, then shook his head as he looked forward again. "So we'll get in our planes and fly off into the distance," Falco said, moving a hand across the horizon in front of him.

"How romantic,"

"Hey," Falco looked back down at him, "Would you like to stay at the party? Because I'll happily fly off without you. Or I could just drug you and throw you in the back seat. Whichever. Doesn't matter to me,"

"Naw, I'd rather be in a stolen van with a bunch of sea monkeys than be at that party," Falco opened his mouth to argue about the subject but Fox grabbed his beak, forcing it closed. He stopped and looked at the other then pulled his face down, "No alcohol, right?" he asked.

"Define alcohol..." Falco said, his voice muffled from the other holding his beak closed.

Fox pressed his forehead to his and looked him in the eye. There was that nonexistent fear for their nonexistent personal space, "Falco, you know what I mean. I don't want to come home shit faced tonight, ok? Waking up without a hangover is quite a beautiful thing. Perhaps you should try it," he explained, raising his eyebrows but keeping his eyes half lidded.

"Tch," Falco grabbed the hand that Fox was using to hold his beak closed. He pulled it off him, "You make me sound like an alcoholic. But no, there ain't gonna be no alcohol,"

"Promise?"

"Yeah yeah, I promise,"

"Good," Fox stepped back, taking his hand back. He turned and continued walking.

Falco followed, "You don't scare me, ya know,"

"Yes of course," Fox said and walked over to his Arwing. He jumped inside and pulled the hatch down then started her up.


	2. Chapter 2

All five members of the team shot out of the Great Fox and spun down towards Corneria. Peppy lead them towards General Pepper's headquarters, briefing them on how the ceremony would go. Fox didn't pay attention though, because he really didn't care how this would go, just as long as it went. The sooner it was over, the sooner he could get away again.

The Star Fox team landed behind the general's headquarters. Fox jumped out and started towards the building, stuffing his hands into his pockets, a very dull and unexcited look on his face, but once other people started to show, he masked his annoyance with a fake smile and bright eyes. He excitedly shook hands with anyone that came up to him and said hello. Inside the large ballroom, General Pepper summoned the team to the front, where they all lined up side by side. Of course the old dog gave a speech about the wonderful job the team had done, which Fox zoned out, though he still managed to force a laugh when the general made a joke he thought was funny. When he had finished speaking, he turned and presented more copper medals that were painted gold to the team. He would pin them to their jackets then shake their hands. Fox pasted a bright and happy smile to his face. He shook the general's hand happily.

"Thank you sir, this means so much to me," Fox said to him, smiling, "I'll wear it proudly," He heard Falco snort, making him and the general look at him, but the bird coughed into his hand, covering it up as a cough. Fox couldn't help but give him a small smirk. Falco knew he was lying, and actually said the same thing to General Pepper that Fox had, which made it all the more funny.

After they were given their medals, people came up to them and congratulated them, talked to them, told them how amazing they were. Slippy and Krystal enjoyed this, but Fox and Falco knew better to not get caught up in the sugar coated barb wire.

When Fox finally managed to get away from everyone, he sat down at a table towards the back and away from everyone. He hunched over and sighed, his mask falling to show his dull and annoyed look. Resting his forearms on the table, he looked over the people in the room, his tail falling to hang out the back of the seat. His ears rolled back, but they perked back up when he heard that familiar accent someone would mistake as Italian.

"Dude you need a drink," Falco said, plopping in the seat beside him. He put a tall glass of something gold and bubbly in front of him.

Fox pushed it back towards him, "Falco, I told you I'm not drinking tonight,"

"Relax your highness. It's apple juice. Yes that's right, sparkling apple juice. Now stop being a pussy and drink it," Falco said, pushing it back towards him. Fox looked back down at the glass then picked it up and put it to his lips. He took a sip, then a longer one when he didn't taste the bitterness of alcohol. He set the glass back down and licked his lips happily, though he didn't smile. "Geez, look at you," Falco said, resting his forearm on the table then his elbow. He held his glass up and near his beak, "Look what you're reduced to. You're drinking apple juice at a party from hell. What is wrong with you?"

Fox looked up at him, "Is there a problem with my apple juice?"

"Tch," Falco sounded, smiling a little and shaking his head. He looked forward again, "Not at all, my little fuzz ball, not at all..."

"And let me guess... you're drinking champagne,"

"What me? No," Falco said, making a face. He brought his own glass to his beak but Fox reached out and grabbed it before he could take a sip from it. Falco watched his friend lean forward and take a sip from his drink, not caring that Falco had been drinking from the same glass the entire night.

Fox pulled back from the glass a little, licking his lips, then gave the other a look, not lifting his head, "It's champagne, Falco," he said.

"Yeah so? Whatever happening to not drinking tonight? Huh?" the bird asked.

"Please," Fox let his glass go and sat back in his seat, "It was only a sip," he brought his own glass to his lips and took another sip of it. He looked down at his glass after, sighing, "Where did you get this anyways? Are they seriously serving this up there?" he asked, glancing up at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"No Fox. I had to go outside and piss in a glass then blow some bubbles into it,"

Fox paused at that, looking forward again, then shrugged, "Fair enough," he said then took another sip of his drink.

Falco shook his head at the lack of concern the other had for his drink then scanned over the crowd, "Uh oh. Look sharp Foxy," he said, bring his glass near his lips, "Ambassador of Aquas at three o'clock. Looks like he's coming this way.

"Great..." Fox downed the rest of his drink then looked at the empty glass. He sighed and set it down, closing his eyes for a moment then pulled that happy and cheerful mask back on. He stood when the ambassador came to him and shook his hand. He walked away with him and Falco watched, feeling sorry for him.

The bird watched the walrus go on and on about something that completely didn't interest Fox at all. That little act never worked against Falco. He always saw through it. He knew Fox just wanted to slit the ambassador's throat right there and then, but of course, that was against the law, so he didn't dare. When he finally stopped talking to his friend and walked away. He watched as Fox sighed, his tail and ears dropping. Man he was suffering. He needed some cheering up. Falco downed the rest of his drink then stood and walked over to him. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "Come on Foxy. Let's shake some ass," he said, giving him a grin.

"Falco I don't want to dance," the vulpine said dully.

"Nope, I ain't gonna take no for an answer," Falco grabbed his hands and moved around some, "Come on, you'll feel better~,"

"No, what will make me feel better is burning his monkey suit then shoving the hot ashes down your throat,"

"Ouch,"

"I would imagine it would hurt,"

"Guess I'm just gonna have to walk away then, huh?" Falco said, letting his hands go.

"That would be wise," Fox said, closing his eyes and giving him an empty smile then looked around again, his smile falling. Falco nodded a little, puckering his lips, then sidestepped away from the fox. He moved to stand behind him and watched him just stand there, but then grinned. He came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, lifting his feet off the ground. Fox's eyes widened and he gasped, putting his hands on the other's arms. He looked back at him, "Falco, what-...?"

"You're gonna at least act like you're having a good time, damn it," Falco said, shooting him a grin. The fox glared at him and opened his mouth to protest, but Falco wouldn't have any of that. He put the other down again and spun him around, grabbing his hands. He started to move around fast and smoothly, which was the opposite of what Fox was doing. Falco eventually stopped, still holding his hands and now standing close, "Ok how about this? You dance with me and I'll..." he glanced up towards the ceiling and tilted his head in thought then looked back down at him, "I'll buy the ammo for target practice with our medals,"

Fox paused at this, looking down at the other's chest for a moment then looked back up at him, "You gonna buy the good stuff and not some cheap shit?"

"Would I shoot the cheap shit at my medals? It wouldn't make that beautiful and orgasmic crushing sound if I got the cheap shit," a shiver ran down Falco's spine and he purred, gripping the other's hands tighter, "Mmm~ Nothing gets the boys excited like shooting holes in copper,"

"This is true. Ok fine, one dance, and then you let me go,"

"No, and then we're getting out of here, remember?"

"Yes, your plan for world domination. Is this with or without the stolen van?"

"Look here you little prick... Just shut up and move. And don't be slackin' or I'll release the Krystal on you,"

"Oh now you're being the prick,"

"Hey, what can I say? It's on my business card,"

Fox rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just get it over with," he said.

"Roger, Roger!" Falco said with a grin then started to move around with the other to the upbeat swing music. Much to his happiness, Fox kept up with his moves, dancing with him instead of against him. As Falco spun his friend around, he caught a smile starting to play on Fox's lips. A real one. Not that fake shit he tried to pull with other people. This made Falco grin. He picked his friend up by the waist and tossed him up into the air, which made Fox's eyes widen. He hated it when the other did that. Falco spun around but then held out his arms and caught him, giving him a grin. Fox glared at him though.

"You're a dick," Fox told him.

"Yeah I know," Falco said then put the other's feet back on the ground.

They continued to move around until the song ended. Falco did a dramatic bow for the other, but Fox just rolled his eyes, "Can we go now?" he asked.

"Absolutely. This way," Falco lead him out of the ballroom and slipped out into the plane yard. He looked around, searching for anyone that could stop him. He then walked over to his Arwing, "Come on, climb in," he said, climbing up to get into the cockpit.

"Can't I fly my own? I'm a big boy," Fox asked, looking up at him.

Falco poked his head out of the cockpit, "No, one of us has to be the designated driver,"

"Why do we need a designated driver if we're not drinking, Falco?"

Falco paused at this, looking away from him, "Because..." he paused then looked down at him, "Just get in the damn plane!" he shouted then disappeared into the cockpit again. Fox rolled his eyes and did as he was told, jumping into the back seat.

"I'm serious Falco," the younger pilot said, "I don't wanna get drunk tonight,"

"Quit your bitchin'! I got this!" Falco shouted as he turned his Arwing on and hovered off the ground. He shot off into the night. Fox didn't say anymore, just gazing out the window at the passing world, until they landed in a large clearing in the middle of the woods near a small river. When the plane was on the ground and off, Falco threw open the cockpit. Fox jumped out and plopped down on the wing, sighing. He looked up at the clear starry sky, then at Falco when he sat beside him. He handed him a soda bottle.

"Thanks," he said, taking it. He twisted it open and took a sip from it, but then looked down at it. He gave the other a look, "Falco, there's rum in this," he said.

"No shit?" Falco asked, looking at him with wide eyes, trying to be innocent, "Damn, what a shame. Guess we gotta drink it anyways. Can't let good soda go to waste," he looked away from the other and took a sip of his own soda.

Fox sighed, "I give up..." he mumbled and took a much longer swig of his soda.

"That's mah boy!" Falco shouted with a grin, punching his arm, "God I love you,"

Fox took the bottle away from his lips, letting out a small belch, "Save it," Falco chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, would you rather go back to that party or go on a road trip with Slippy?" Falco asked, propping his arm up behind him on the wing of his plane. He looked over at the fox.

Fox took a swig of his coke and rum combo as he thought. He sighed and looked down at the bottle then over at his friend, "Depends. How long is the road trip?" he asked.

"Uh... two weeks,"

Fox made a face and an unhappy sound. He looked forward again, "I'd rather go to the party. At least that would be over after a few hours. I'd kill myself if I was stuck with Slippy for that long, no offence to Slippy," he said.

Falco puckered his lips and looked forward again, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I think you're right. That'd be pretty brutal. Ok, ok, what about this... Would you rather go to the royal ball that walrus dude from Aquas holds every year with Krystal, or would you rather be grounded for a week,"

"Ooo..." Fox sounded, making a face, "That's a hard one... Now by grounded, do you mean I personally can't fly, or can I get you to fly me around?"

"Bitch I ain't flying you nowhere!" Fox looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. Falco glanced at him then away. He took a sip of his drink, "Ok ok, I get it. But no, that means you're not allowed to step foot into a plane or simulator, period," He pointed at the fox as he opened his mouth, "And no you can't sneak out and fly illegally,"

"Damn..." Fox cursed, looking down, "Uh... Could I pick the option where I just die?"

"Nope. No dying this time. And you can't pick 'or' either,"

"Damn..." Fox was quiet a moment, puckering his lips in thought then looked at him, "How long is the ball?"

"About four or five hours,"

"Can I go with her and just avoid her the entire time or do I have to actually dance and be seen with her?"

"No, you can't hide from her. You have to be arm and arm with her the entire time,"

The vulpine went quiet again for a moment, "And the ball's four to five hours? That's it? No after party I have to go to, right?"

"Nope, no after party. Five hours and you're free,"

Fox nodded and looked forward again, "I'd go with Krystal. No one takes the sky from me, not even her,"

Falco grinned and punched the other in the arm, "That's mah boy!"

"Tch," Fox sounded, smiling a little then downed the rest of his drink. He sighed and tossed the bottle into the open cockpit. He leaned back and laid down on the Arwing's wing then put his hands behind his head. He looked up at the stars as Falco finished his own drink and tossed the bottle into the cockpit. Both of them were starting to feel the buzz from the alcohol. "I think you put too much alcohol in those, Falco," Fox finally said, "Isn't supposed to be one ounce of rum to every four ounces of soda?"

"I think ounce is a measurement of weight, Foxy,"

"Shut up. You know what I mean,"

Falco snorted and looked up at the sky, "Yeah I get chya, and to tell ya the truth, I didn't really care. I just dumped some rum into the bottles to get you to drink it,"

Fox looked up at him, "So you wanted to get me drunk, is that it?"

"Pretty much,"

Fox sighed and closed his eyes, "I pick my friends so well,"

Falco laughed at this. He smiled, looking up at the stars, then looked down at the other, "Ok, I've got another question for you,"

"Oh boy..." Fox said sarcastically as he lifted a knee and rested his foot against the wing.

"No no, this is a good one. Ok, would you rather have sex with Krystal or me?" he asked.

"You," Fox said without any hesitation. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Well that was awfully fast. What, have you been thinkin' about it?" Falco asked, smirking wide.

"Tch, as if. You're my best friend and she's just annoying. I could stomach fucking you,"

"Ha!" Falco laughed, "I think you've got it wrong there, Foxy. You'd be the one gettin' it up the ass, not me," he said then moved to lay back on the wing of his plane beside the fox, putting his hands behind his head too.

"And what makes you draw this conclusion?" Fox asked, opening his eyes some to look over at him.

"Because there ain't no way I'd be the one bottoming if we were together. I'd be the one wearing the jeans," Falco lifted a hand and ran a feathery finger over the other's ear lightly, making it twitch, "Besides, you're more of a girl than I am,"

Fox swatted his hand away, "I am not,"

"Yes you are. You've got the figure of a girl, you walk like a girl, you stand like a girl... Hell, the only time you're not a girl is when you're pissed or in one of your 'I hate the world' moods, like you were back at the party,"

"That's a load of bull shit,"

"Yeah? Then prove me wrong," Fox frowned, making Falco grin, "See? You can't. So just admit it; you'd be gettin' it up the ass while I watched you squirm,"

Fox watched his friend a moment then rolled so he was straddling over him; his knees by his hips and his hands by his head, under his folded arms. "I am not a girl," he said.

Falco raised an eyebrow, looking up at him as he smirked, "That's what you bark but is your bite any harder?" he asked.

Fox frowned, tilting his head a little. It could have just been the alcohol that he regrettably drank, but he leaned down and crashed his lips to the other's, kissing him roughly. Falco couldn't help but chuckle through his nose at the other's boldness. He kissed him back just as rough, refusing to go down without one hell of a fight. He reached up with both hands and grabbed his wrists. He kicked his leg out from under him and flipped over to he was hovering over him. Fox let out a grunt when he fell but then let out a very unpleasant growl against his lips. He grabbed the other's jacket and flipped him back over, but Falco kept rolling, slamming Fox back down on the wing. They continued this for a while, before Fox started to get tired and eventually just stayed down.

He saw that trying to take his dominance from above was pointless. Falco was much stronger than he was and would just slam him back down any time he tried to flip him, so he needed a new battle plan. Something he knew Falco wouldn't be able to fight.

Fox opened his eyes when he got an idea, showing that they were gleaming deviously. He pulled away from the other's beak, his lips sore now from their rough kissing. He moved his muzzle to the other's ear and forced out the hottest and sexiest moan he could muster. He lifted his tail and run it up between the other's legs, since the older pilot had his wrists pinned hard to the metal below him. He felt Falco tense and his grip tighten. Fox smirked and moaned again, folding his ears back. He whimpered the other's name, then moaned it long and low. Falco made a little sound at these noises. With his tail, Fox could feel that his plan had worked. He had successfully turned the bird on.

"That was low..." Falco grumbled.

"A little... _below the belt_, don't you think?" Fox asked, forcing his voice to be low and hot, practically whispering.

"So that's how it's gonna be? We're gonna play dirty now, huh? Well guess what Foxy. That plan works both ways,"

"Tch!" Fox smirked, meeting the other's eyes, "What can you do? No sound you can make can turn-..." he started, his body filled with confidence, but he choked on his words when he felt the other grab his tail by the base. His eyes widened when he felt him start to toy with it and rub at it, "F-fuck..." he cursed as his cheeks burned. That was definitely a flaw in his design.

"Feels good, don't it, Foxy?" Falco asked, having a shit-eating grin on his face.

"F-fuck you," Fox growled, balling his hands into fists as he felt his body's pleasure sensors turn on and shoot that feel good chemical through his nerves, something he didn't want to happen.

"No, I'm gonna be the one fucking you, remember?"

Fox pulled back his free fist to punch the other in the face but Falco grabbed his wrist and pinned it back down, holding both his hands above his head with one hand. Fox growled at this, yanking at his wrists, but he only hurt himself. He knew he would have bruises on his wrists after this.

"So feisty," Falco said, moving his free hand to toy with the other's tail again. Fox just clenched his eyes shut as he tried to forget the other was there. He also clenched his jaw shut. He refused to make any happy sounds, knowing he would lose if he did. "Are you impressed that I knew about your little secret?"

"N-not really," Fox said, his voice sounding strained, "I always knew you were a p-pedophile in a past life. That's why you stole that v-van, right?"

Falco tugged on the other's tail, making Fox grunt and tense. His jaw was starting to hurt from holding it closed so tightly. "Careful Foxy. I've you by the balls here. I don't think you wanna be makin' jokes like that," Falco warned, "Why don't you just admit it now, eh? Admit it that you'd be my little bitch and I'll let you go,"

Fox opened his eyes and forced a grin, "Heh, I'm nobody's b-bitch," he said.

"If you say so," The bird said, giving a sigh though he still smiled. He took his hand back from the fox's tail, making the younger pilot relax. He walked his fingers up his chest, starting from the bottom of his jacket. He popped the buttons of his jacket open as he went. He came to the vest under the white jacket and got tired of the buttons, so he just yanked it open, popping the buttons off.

Fox looked down when he did this, "Not a big fan of fabric, are you?" he asked.

"Not this fabric," Falco said he then ripped the white button up shirt under that open and yanked off his tie, "God damn! Why is there so much fuckin' clothing?"

"Because the military likes us to be fancy,"

"This isn't fancy. This is bull shit,"

"You should put in a complaint to the general. It'll say, _'General, please make uniforms with less clothing so I can rip them off Fox easier_. _Love, Falco_,' " Fox said, looking down. He lifted his tail, now that it was free, and ran it up between the other's legs again, making Falco flinch. Fox poked at the bulge in the other's dress pants, "Hmm, I'm not a doctor, but I'd have to say that you've got one happy camper pitching a tent there," he said, smirking up at him.

Falco blushed under his feathers but grinned down at him, "Heh, I could say the same to you," he said then grabbed the other by the base of his tail again, making the younger pilot go tense. He ran his finger tips around the it firmly then ran his fingers up the underside. Fox made a little face, clenching his jaw shut again. He closed his eyes again as a blush crawled up onto his own cheeks. He opened his eyes again after a moment then took a deep breath. He bent his knees and tucked them under the other, then pressed his shin into his groin, pulling his knee towards him slowly. Falco sucked in a sharp breath at his, a shiver ran down his spin too, making his feathers stand up. Fox used this to his advantage. He yanked his wrists out from the other's hold and grabbed his wrists. He pushed his leg out from under him and flipped him over, quickly moving to sit on his stomach so he couldn't keep rolling and slam him back down again. Falco's eyes widened when he was suddenly laying back on the wing. He looked up at his friend, who was grinning deviously.

Fox put one hand on the other's chest then used his teeth to pull off the glove over his hand. He did the same for his other hand, making sure Falco was watching the entire time. He then held up his hands, showing his short but sharp black claws, "See, I won't have trouble getting your clothes off," he said then clawed his jacket, vest, and undershirt open in a matter of seconds. He was careful not to cut him though.

"Heh," Falco choked out, "L-look at you being resourceful,"

Fox's ears perked up when he heard the other stutter. He then grinned and put both his hands on the other's now bare chest, "Wait, did you just stutter? If I remember correctly, bitches stutter. Does this mean you're my bitch?"

"As if!" Falco shouted, forcing himself not to stutter. Since when could Fox put on the sexy act?

"No no, I think it does. I think it does," Fox suddenly lifted his ass and moved back, slamming it back down to sit over the other's groin. Falco wasn't ready for that one, so he couldn't stop his head from tilting back and from a loud groan to rush out of his throat. Fox's eyes widened at this, not expecting a reaction like that. What was more surprising, was that his sound made tingly feelings shoot down to his own groin.

"F-fuck..." Falco mumbled and opened his eyes again. He saw white from that one. "Shit, come here," he grabbed the other by the tie that still hung loosely around his neck and yanked him down, crashing their lips together. Fox's eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed him back, fighting him for control of the kiss. Falco fought back, putting a hand on the back of the other's head, but Fox slammed his ass back down against him again. Falco growled in pleasure but pulled back from the other, "St-stop doing that," he said, a little breathless.

"Why?" Fox asked, smirking, "Bitches moan, don't they? I'm just proving my point,"

Falco chuckled, shaking his head, "Oh no, you don't get it," he grabbed the other by his open jacket and pulled him down, flipping him over again. Fox made an unhappy sound at this, but his eyes flew wide open when he felt the other's hips collide with his roughly. Now it was his turn to groan in want, even if it was against his will. "How would you like it," Falco started, pulling his hips back then collided with the other's again after every few words, "If I... did this... to you... over... and over... and over... again, heh?" He was panting now and openly groaning at the feeling.

No matter how hard Fox tried, he couldn't stop himself from moaning and groaning at the feeling of the other hitting his hips over and over again. It hurt the thin skin over his hip bones, but felt amazing just between them. He closed his eyes, trying to go to his happy place, but Falco would always bring him back again. He was panting heavily now from all the effort he was putting into fighting against all this, but his control was tossed out the window when Falco pulled back and collided with him hard, grinding against him. He moaned loud and long, tilting his head back as his eyes flew open wide. He looked up at Falco, seeing his bright blue eyes were now dark and glassy, probably the same as his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down to kiss him again, using his claws to rip all the clothing off his torso, leaving his upper body completely bare.

Falco didn't fight it. They both knew they were past the point of fighting now. He got the rest of the other's clothes off too, lifting him out of them. He grabbed them and tossed them off somewhere, not really caring where they went. Fox didn't care either. It's not like he liked that uniform.

Fox reached up and pulled the other down then rolled him so he was hover him again, only this time, he moved to just lay on top of him, burying his fingers into the feather's on his head. His shoulder lifted some as he rested his elbows on either side of his head. He kept his eyes closed and continued to kiss the other, his lower half resting between the other's legs.

Falco didn't mind being the one laying down right now. He got to run his hands up and down the curve of the tom's back. He toyed with his tail sometimes, just to hear him make those delicious sounds that Fox wasn't hiding anymore. He bent his knees, resting his feet on the wing of his plane. He started to grind up to the other, earning a pleasant growl from the vulpine. Fox shifted his knees to rest on either side of his hips under his thighs then grind back against him, keeping his body as close to the other's as he could. Falco moved his hands down the curve of the other's back again and to the other's ass, giving it a grope. Fox had to pull away from their kiss to gasp for air, which he was running dangerously low on. He buried his face into the other's neck, closing his eyes as he panted and moaned. His ears were laid down and his tail was curled up into the air, twitching every now and then.

Falco opened his eyes some when the other buried his face into his neck. He looked up at the stars a moment then back at the fox. He leaned his head up some and started to nibble on one of his long ears. Not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough, that it make a shiver rush down Fox's spine then up his tail, making the tip flick to the side. The bird then moved his mouth down to his neck and teased that, earning a whimper and a tilt of the head. He then flipped the other back over, hovering over him on his hands and knees. He moved his mouth down and let it wander, nipping here and there.

Fox put his hands on the back of the other's head, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He gave up on fighting for dominance a while ago and just let the other do as he pleased. He didn't fight against the sounds that slipped from his lips either, though he was shocked at the fact he could actually make sounds like that.

He held his eyes closed until he felt the other's beak pause near his growing problem. He looked down at the other and met his gaze.

"You know..." Falco started quietly, "If it goes farther than this... then it's gonna change everything between us,"

Fox paused at this. He was right. Once you have sex with your best friend, you tend to not act the same around each other. Sure you could act like this never happened; you could joke around and laugh like you had before and pretend like you weren't connected to each other much more than friends should have been, but there will always be that thought in the back of your head that nags at you. The mental images of your friend taking you, throwing you over that edge you never thought the two of you would find together... You couldn't view either other in the same light anymore.

Falco moved his hands to rest near the other's shoulders, lifting himself up to look down at him, "You're nervous," he stated.

"No I'm not,"

"Fox..."

Fox sighed and looked away from his crystal blue eyes, "Of course I'm nervous..." he admitted quietly, "It's not the pain that scares me; I can deal with that. It's just..."

"It's just the thought of losing a friendship you can't replace if this isn't what you really want," the older pilot said in an understanding way. Sure Falco didn't seem like the type to be caring, understanding, and wise, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what continuing would do to them.

"Yeah," Fox looked back up at him, emerald connecting with crystal, "What if all this was just that alcohol we had? What if we do this, but then regret it terribly later?"

Falco watched as he real Fox started coming back; the Fox only he really saw. He looked so nervous and uncertain, his eyes shining with a mixed emotions as they pled for answers. Falco lifted a hand and put it on the tom's cheek, caressing it some, "There's always gonna be 'what if's Fox... It's just up to you to push through those 'what if's away to make a decision,"

"Well what do you-..."

"No, don't ask what I think. You have to come up with this one on your own,"

Fox frowned and put a hand over the hand that rested on his cheek. He closed his eyes a moment, turning his head to nuzzle his hand. He then paused, letting his thoughts run through his head. He was quiet a long time then opened his eyes, looking off to the side. He looked up at the other, his lips parting in with an unasked question. He drew a breath to speak, but then sighed and looked away again.

"What?" Falco asked, tilting his head when he saw the other was having trouble speaking what was on his mind.

"No, it's nothing," Fox said, shaking his head.

"No, it's something. Tell me,"

The younger pilot sighed, "I don't think you'd like it,"

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself right now,"

Frowning, Fox paused for a moment, hesitating, but he finally drew a breath to speak and didn't sigh it out this time, "I want to wait," he said, a little rushed, as though he was afraid of the other's reaction.

"Ok," Falco said simply, moving to sit back on his ankles.

Fox was surprised at how easy the other handed that answer. He sat up on his elbows and tilted his head a little, "Really?" he asked in confusion, "You're not mad?"

Falco moved to sit beside him and turned his head to look at him, "No, why should I be?"

"Well I just thought..."

Falco gave the other's forehead a flick, smiling, "See that's your problem. You think too much. You're gonna dig your grave if you keep acting like that. If you wanna wait, then we will. No big deal. Ain't like the world's ending at midnight,"

"I think it's past midnight,"

"See? No problem. Now uh..." Falco looked around then over the wing at the ground, "Where'd you throw my jacket?"

Fox sat up and blinked. He looked down at his nails and plucked a piece of fabric from under one of them, "Uh... I think you're going to need a new uniform," he said, holding it up.

Falco looked at him then at the little piece of white fabric. He blinked but then snorted, grinning, "I wouldn't have wanted my uniform destroyed any other way," he said, leaning over to press a kiss to the other's cheek. Fox had to close one of his eyes at this but he grinned too, happy that the atmosphere wasn't super awkward or heavy, like he had feared.

"Think they'll give you a new one without question?" Fox asked, flicking the piece of fabric away.

"Probably. But if they do ask, I'll just tell them I was touched by an angel,"

Fox snorted at that comment, "They'll have you filing out molestation paper work if you tell them that,"

Falco couldn't help but bust out laughing at this. His laughing made Fox smile more. Now it was Fox's turn to look around for his uniform. He eventually found it on the ground. It was all intact, since Falco didn't have claws to shred it apart with. After taking a quick dip in a icy nearby river to make sure the downtown lights were out, Fox pulled on his uniform shirt, vet, and jacket, but it hung open since all the buttons had popped off.

"What are we going to tell them when we walk in with you shirtless and my uniform buttonless?" Fox asked as he climbed into the backseat of Falco's Arwing, kicking the empty bottles out of the way enough so he could put his feet on flat on the ground.

Falco paused once he was in the driver's seat and closed the cockpit door, "Uh..."

"Oh wait, wait, I got it. If they ask questions, we tell them you got us drunk again, you stole a van, magically found a bucket of sea monkeys-..." Fox started but Falco cut him off with a loud, disapproving sound.

"Stop it! Don't make me come back there!" he shouted, flailing an arm. Fox grinned at his reaction. Falco started up the plane then slowly hovered upwards, the legs of the plane tucking under it. "I don't know what we'll tell them. We'll have to come up with something,"

"Ah so this wasn't part of your battle plan, was it?" Fox asked as he smoothed out his crazed fur so he didn't look like he almost had sex with his best friend. He leaned forward in his seat as the plane shot off and reached around the other's seat to his head. He smooth out his feathers for him, "Didn't count on any of this, did you? Whatever happened to _'Expect the unexpected'_?"

"I'm sorry. I'll pack condoms the next time I break you out of a military party," Falco said, not really fazed by the other's actions. They never really had personal space before, so why should their actions just moments before change any of that.

When Fox was done, he put his hands on the sides of the other's seat, peaking around at him, "Are they going to be flavored condoms?" he asked.

"Hey now, don't start that shit. I just took a bath in an ice cold river because of you. I will not do it a second time,"

Fox laughed at this. He loved how easily they could joke about what just happened. Maybe there was something else there. He wouldn't really know until morning though.


	4. Chapter 4

As Falco flew them back up to the Great Fox, Fox almost fell asleep in the back, but the trembling of the plane when it went through the atmosphere woke him up again. Fox had to type in the code to open the hanger so they could get in, since Falco couldn't remember it for the life of him. They got out of the plane and discovered that the halls were dark. Everyone was probably a sleep. Falco was in front of Fox, on his way to his room, but his heart slammed against his chest when the alarm went off. He jumped almost four feet into the air and his back pressed against the wall. Fox just walked by him unfazed.

"Congratulations," he said casually, "You set off the alarm,"

Falco glared at him, "I thought you turned it off!" he shouted over the screeching alarm.

"No, I turned off the alarm in the hanger. You were supposed to turn off the one for the living quarters," Fox corrected, pointing at him. He paused when the light suddenly came on then looked forward when Krystal rushed out with her gun out, pointed at them.

"Freeze!" she shouted but she paused when she saw it was only them. She frowned as Peppy and Slippy rushed into the room, lowering her gun.

"Fox, Falco!" Peppy said as the alarm started screeching, "Where on Corneria have you been? We were looking for you everywhere at the general's party!"

Falco jumped on this when he saw Fox hesitate, "Just stepped out to get some air. No big deal,"

"No big deal? For heaven's sakes, if you were going to run away, then you should have at least tell one of us! You had us worried sick!" Peppy said with a very disapproving tone.

Fox held up his hands, giving a sheepish smile, "Sorry Peppy,"

Krystal suddenly tilted her head and reached out, grabbing one of Fox's wrist, making him flinch, "What happened to your wrists?" she asked, "They're all bruised,"

Fox carefully took her hand off his very sore wrist and stuffed his hands in his pockets so they couldn't see his wrists anymore, "I uh... Got them caught in a fence," he lied, but then wanted to smack himself at the awful lie.

"Caught in a fence?" Krystal repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

Slippy pointed at them, "And what happened to your uniforms?" he asked.

Fox glanced at Falco for help on that one. "Uh..." Falco rubbed the back of his neck, "We were attacked! Yeah, attacked by this gang! And they yanked Fox around so much by his clothes, that all the buttons popped off and this duck attacked me and tore up mine. It wasn't savable so I just threw it away," he lied.

Krystal put her gun away, looking at Falco, "But you've got claw marks on your arm,"

Fox and Falco's eyes widened at this and they looked at his arm. Sure enough, there were four long cuts down Falco's bicep, and even some on his back. When did that happened?

"Did I say duck?" Falco suddenly asked, "I meant wolverine! Yeah, it was a wolverine that got me! I hit my head so I can't remember all that great. And you know how those wolverines are. Always so blood thirsty! Haha!" Fox definitely had to praise him for creativity.

Peppy sighed, about to tell they were lying. He rubbed his temples as a headache came on, "Enough of this nonsense," he looked back at the guilty pilots, "Just get to bed, alright?" When Fox and Falco nodded, he turned to leave. Krystal and Slippy were close behind him.

The two pilots looked at the door then at each other. "Caught in a fence?" Falco asked, a smirk coming to his face.

Fox turned and started towards his room, "Shut up! It's your fault their so bruised anyways," he glanced back at him over his shoulder, "And a duck? Don't you know that ducks are the most innocent animal there is? You couldn't say something cool like a wolf or a cat or something with claws?"

"Well how was I supposed to know your cut me up?"

"I think I would notice if someone put gashes in my arms!"

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to fall victim to your whimpers and moans next time,"

Fox looked away and flushed under his fur at the way the other put it. He stopped when his room came up and turned to look up at him, "How about we agree to disagree?" he offered.

"How about we agree that you're wrong?" Falco asked, stopping in front of him.

Fox rolled his eyes at this, "Whatever. I'll see you in the morning,"

"Yeah right," Falco leaned down and caught the other a little off guard by giving him a kiss on the lips, "Night,"

Fox blinked in surprised at this, amazed at how easy it was for the other to do that, but smiled anyhow, "Night," he then turned and disappeared into his room.

The next morning, much to Fox's surprise, he didn't feel hungover. He actually felt great. His head was clear, his body was light, and he felt refreshed, like he did any other morning. Puzzled, he tossed the blanket off of him and got up. He pulled on a green t-shirt and kept his sleeping pants on since they were off today. He walked out of his room, his short black claws clicked on the tile floor as he wandered into the kitchen. He fixed him a cup of coffee then wandered into the living room. He sat on the sofa, pulling his knees up to his chest so his feet could rest on the sofa close to him. He watched some TV as he held his coffee cup with two hands and close to his mouth.

He gazed blankly at the screen until he head clicking of claws against the tile floor. His ears perked up and he lifted his eyes to watch Falco walk in. "Good morning," he said, lifting his head some.

"Mornin'," Falco said lightly, plopping down beside him on the sofa with his own cup of coffee. He took a sip and looked at the TV screen, "Whatchya watchin'?"

Fox shrugged and looked back at the screen, "Don't know. Just flipped to something mildly amusing,"

"Ah, sounds like fun,"

"Loads,"

The two didn't say anything for a while, but Fox's curiosity was getting to him. He finally spoke up, looking at the other, "Falco, how much did we drink last night?" he asked.

Falco took a sip of his coffee, "Uh... about two six packs of soda rum combos,"

"So like, six for each of us?"

"Yup,"

"And you just threw some rum in the bottles, right?"

"Righto,"

"Ok..." Fox said quietly, looking away puzzled.

Falco glanced at him when he got quiet, "Why?" he finally asked.

Fox shook his head, "No, I'm sure it's nothing, just... I don't have a hangover this morning," he looked back up at the other, "Do you?"

Falco paused for a moment, tilting his head like he was checking things over with his body, though Fox was pretty sure he would know if he had a hangover or not, but then looked at him again, "Nope,"

"Shouldn't we though? I mean, six bottles each with lord knows how much rum in each... shouldn't we be feeling some kind of headache or sensitivity or something?"

"Yeah we should..." Falco paused a moment, thinking, but his eyes widened. He looked over at his furry friend, "Wait, did we have rum and Coke, or rum and Mountain Dew last night?"

Fox made a face, "It was Coke. I don't drink Mountain Dew,"

"Oooh!" Falco said, drawing out his 'oh', "Oh that's why! I packed the wrong soda last night! It was the Mountain Dew that had the rum in it, not the Coke! That could be why we don't feel like we sucked down a big one,"

Fox pondered this, nodding slowly, but his eyes widened. He looked up at him, "Wait, there was no alcohol in the soda he had last night?" he asked.

"Nope, not a drop. Looks like you got through the entire night without drinkin'. Good job!"

"So we _weren't_ drunk last night?"

"Uh... unless you can get drunk off soda, then no, I don't think we were,"

Fox stared at him, his eyes widen. Falco glanced at him then back at the TV many times without moving his head. He finally spoke up, "What?"

"You knew," Fox said, leaning forward some, "You knew there wasn't anything in those!"

"No I didn't,"

"Falco..."

"Ok ok! I knew! But why do you care? You said you didn't want to drink last night and you didn't. Should you be happy?"

"Yes but why did you lie to me in the first place?"

"I don't know,"

"Falco!"

"No I'm serious! I really don't know why I lied! I just did, ok?"

Fox stared at him then looked away, letting everything settle in, "We weren't drinking last night..." he said quietly to himself, "Then that means..." he paused again then looked up at the other. Falco's attention was now sucked up with whatever was on the TV. He took a sip of his coffee but as soon as he swallowed and the cup was away from his lips, Fox grabbed the back of his head, turned it, and smashed his lips to his. Falco's eyes widened at this, nearly spilling the coffee still in his mug, but he managed not to. He blinked in surprise but eventually kissed him back, closing his eyes. Fox closed his, tilting his head. The kiss quickly turned deep and Fox found that Falco's arm had been wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and his tongue was practically down his throat. He found that he gained great pleasure from just the kiss, and that alone made a shiver run up his spine.

He eventually pulled away from him with a gasp, opening his eyes wide and looking at him. Falco gasped a bit too and looked at him, searching his eyes. "Wow," he said, a little breathless, "Wh-what was that for?"

Fox blinked a few times at his reaction to the kiss, but then kissed him again, putting his cup down. He put the other's cup down too. He was suddenly on the other, kissing him passionately. Falco was taken by surprise at how forthcoming he was with all this, "Hey," he tried speaking, only getting a few words out every time their lips parted, "What are you-... Fox-... Stop, I-... What if-... Peppy-... Slippy-... They-..."

Fox finally pulled away from him. He was now in his lap and all over him. He took his face into his hands and looked down at him, "You deprived me of sex last night," he said, a little breathless, "I'm taking it now," Falco's eyes widened at this but he didn't get another word in before Fox started his assault again.


End file.
